Ragdoll
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: OneShot "Ela nunca soubera realmente o que era sentir medo... Até vê-lo na sua frente."


**Naruto pertence **a Kishimoto-sensei, mas Itachi e Sai são meus sim ò.ó. E claro, essa fic também.

**Fic em** resposta ao Desafio de Terror da L-chan.

**Mandem review's**, pois se fizerem isso terão o privilégio de ver um strip tease da Hinata ou do Neji. xD

**Ragdoll**

_Ela nunca soubera realmente o que era sentir medo... Até vê-lo na sua frente._

-

-

-

Sabia que não era necessário ter feito mais um plantão naquela semana, mas simplesmente não pode recusar o pedido choroso das enfermeiras. O hospital de Konoha andava bastante tumultuado devido aos shinobis feridos em missões que ali buscavam suas curas. Sakura sabia que devia ficar ali e ajudar.

Já passava da meia noite quando finalmente pode ir até a sala dos médicos e se jogar na poltrona de estofamento gasto. Massageou as têmporas e imaginou se poderia ir para casa e tomar um banho antes de amanhecer.

Sentia as pálpebras pesarem e lentamente ia mergulhando num mundo de sonhos quando uma batida seca na porta a despertou sobressaltada.

"Sakura-chan?" – Chamou uma enfermeira já idosa – "Minha querida, pode ir para casa. Já ajudou bastante."

Com um singelo sorriso, a garota de cabelos róseos concorda e lentamente vai caminhando para fora do hospital. Estava exausta e tudo o que poderia pensar no momento era na sua banheira e na sua cama, que clamavam por ela.

Ultrapassou várias ruas desertas a caminho de casa e quando estava quase chegando sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçarem.

"Quem está aí?" – Perguntou ferozmente

Apenas o silêncio foi sua resposta, seguido de um gato miando em cima de uma laxa de lixo. Suspirou tranqüilizando-se, mas ainda mantendo-se alerta. Tinha quase certeza que alguém estava a sua espreita.

-

-

-

A água quente saia da torneira com agressividade enquanto enchia a banheira para o banho da garota. Para poder relaxar mais, Sakura optou por uma luminosidade a base de velas, sem luz elétrica, pois assim poderia descansar melhor.

O cheiro dos sais de banho invadiu suas narinas e ela respirou mais profundamente ainda.

Despiu-se com certa ansiedade e mergulho o corpo na banheira, sentindo os músculos relaxarem em contato com a água quente e perfumada. Suspirou pesadamente, apoiou a cabeça na borda da banheira e fechou os olhos.

Estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu novamente os pêlos da sua nuca se eriçarem. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, erguendo levemente o corpo nu e molhado, olhando em volta atentamente.

Pela janela entreaberta entrou um vento cortante que apagou a chama de todas as velas, deixando o banheiro num breu quase total.

Angustiada, a garota de cabelos rosados saiu da banheira e procurou uma toalha ou roupa para tapar sua nudez. Se tivesse que lutar com algum inimigo, queria manter pelo menos a dignidade de estar vestida.

Conseguiu achar um roupão e o vestiu rapidamente. Aparentemente ainda estava sozinha no cômodo, mas sabia que essa situação iria mudar em breve.

Concentrou chakra em seu punho direito e num golpe certeiro acertou algo ou alguém que estava na sua diagonal esquerda. Mas não sentiu e nem ouviu nada, era como se sua mão houvesse acertado algo oco.

"Onde você está?" – Gritou exasperada enquanto gotas de água perfumada escorriam pela sua perna

"Atrás de você." – Respondeu uma voz suavemente perigosa

Ao se virar, Sakura apenas pode contemplar o brilho nos olhos cor de lavanda de seu agressor antes de ficar inconsciente.

-

-

-

A cabeça latejava terrivelmente e por mais que tentasse, parecia haver chumbo em suas pálpebras. Com muito esforço conseguiu abrir os olhos e reprimiu um gemido quando a cabeça começou a doer ainda mais. Aquela sensação lhe lembrava vagamente a manhã seguinte de seu aniversário, ocasião onde bebeu tanto que acabou fazendo um strip tease para Sai no meio da festa.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram a pouca claridade do local, observou tudo atentamente, captando cada mínimo detalhe dali. Mas nada era familiar.

Tentou mexer seu corpo, mas seus braços estavam presos na cama onde se encontrava, acima de sua cabeça. Suas pernas, no entanto estavam soltas. Tentou concentrar chakra nos seus pés para golpear a cama em que estava, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se fraca e quando tentava concentrar chakra, era como se o mesmo fosse absorvido.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça e percebeu que ainda estava com o roupão que vestira em sua casa. Sentiu-se exposta e desprotegida, com medo de quem quer que a tenha raptado. Desejou que Naruto ou Sai estivessem procurando por ela. E que a achassem.

O ranger de uma porta chamou a atenção de Sakura, que tentou observar quem adentrava o local.

Viu uma pessoa coberta quase totalmente por um manto, deixando apenas os cabelos ruivos a mostra. Por um momento pensei que fosse Gaara e que aquilo tudo não passava de uma piada, um trote. Mas então a pessoa se virou.

O pânico tomou conta de si e involuntariamente tentou se soltar com mais vigor. Seu corpo se contraia violentamente, mas não conseguia se soltar. Sua visão começou a ficar nublada devido às lágrimas que seus orbes esmeraldas ali acumularam.

"Você está morto." – Falou com a voz saindo estridente

"Eu não teria tanta certeza." – Um sorriso cínico perpassou os lábios sem vida

Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha, mas engolindo em seco, decidiu que não iria chorar e tentaria se acalmar. Era discípula de Tsunade, era uma kunoichi e o mais importante, já o havia derrotado uma vez.

"O que você quer Sasori?" – Perguntou ríspida, tentando parecer forte

Aproximando seu corpo de marionete, Sasori pode sentir a respiração quente de Sakura e por um minuto desejou ter aquilo também. Aquele calor, aquela euforia, o ar nos pulmões. Sentiu seu interior tremer e um sorriso luxurioso perpassou seus lábios.

"Você."

Em um pulo felino, Sasori subiu em cima de Sakura e mordeu-lhe o pescoço. Um grunhido rouco vindo do fundo da garganta do ruivo saiu ao sentir uma pele quente e com sangue circulando.

Sakura abriu a boca para gritar, mas nenhum som saiu. Mexeu com mais vigor seu corpo na tentativa de se soltar, mas apenas atiçou ainda mais o seu agressor.

Com agressividade, Sasori rasgou o roupão da pequena garota, expondo o corpo dela que tremia terrivelmente apesar da pele estar quente como brasa.

As mãos amadeiradas percorreram o corpo esguio da kunoichi, saboreando as reações da garota, que tremia e tentava esconder sua nudez. O peito arfava sacudindo os seios redondos que foram devidamente tomados pelas mãos de Sasori.

Sakura sentia-se indefesa, frágil e vulgarizada. Além de estar como refém de um ninja supostamente morto, estava sendo abusada pelo mesmo. Fantasmas não deviam ser capazes de causar tanto espanto e pavor assim.

Sentia as lágrimas quererem escorrer pelos orbes verdes, mas mordendo os lábios, tentava evitar chorar. Queria agüentar aquilo tudo como uma verdadeira kunoichi, mas temia o que pudesse vir a acontecer.

Desejava que alguém a salvasse e tentava esquecer os toque íntimos de seu inimigo no seu corpo, do mesmo modo que tentava esquecer as reações que estava tendo mesmo contra a sua vontade, mesmo contra seus princípios e ideais.

Então sem mais demora, Sakura sentiu seu interior ser preenchido por Sasori, que não teve piedade na hora de possuí-la. As lágrimas que tanto tentou segurar acabaram escorrendo como cascatas enquanto um grito de dor espaçou por seus lábios.

Chorava conforme sentia Sasori se mexer dentro de si e quando o seu agressor chegou ao ápice, acabou perdendo a consciência.

-

-

-

Quando acordou novamente sentiu todo o seu corpo arder. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e percebeu que ainda estava nua, mas com vários canos enfiados em suas veias, nas diversas partes de seu corpo.

"O que é isso?" – Perguntou voltando a chorar

"Sakura, Sakura." – A voz de Sasori soou como veludo – "Você tem um privilégio, o de estar viva."

"Vou continuar a ter esse privilégio?"

"Mas esse privilégio tem desvantagens." – Continuou Sasori ignorando Sakura – "Você vai adoecer, vai envelhecer e essa sua aparência de boneca, não será eterna..."

"O que vai fazer?" – Implorou a kunoichi observando o ruivo ligar algum aparelho ruidoso

"Eu te darei a chance de ser bela para sempre." – Um sorriso cínico estampou-se no rosto bonito – "Será minha boneca e eterna companheira."

"Por que?"

"Porque você provou seu valor." – Sua voz mostrava que naquele instante a conversa havia acabado

Enfim o ruidoso aparelho começou a funcionar e Sakura sentiu como se fosse uma esponja sendo torcida. Os canos em seu corpo serviam para lhe tirar todo o sangue que corria em suas veias. Ela iria morrer.

"Eu vou morrer." – Afirmou com dificuldade

"Sim, você irá morrer." – Afirmou Sasori acariciando os cabelos róseos – "Mas isso será preciso para que se torne minha boneca particular."

Uma última lágrima escorreu pelo rosto pálido da kunoichi quando o aparelho finalmente se silenciou.

-

-

-

Abriu os olhos e estranhamente não os sentiam pesados. Pensou ter tido um pesadelo e por um momento permitiu-se contemplar o breu silencioso do cômodo onde estava.

Deu um longo suspiro quando finalmente se convenceu de que tudo não passara de um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. A exaustão causada pelo trabalho excessivo no hospital havia lhe dado pesadelos e alucinações.

Deu uma risada discreta e ergueu a mão para passar pelos cabelos. Foi então que notou um barulho estranho. Era um barulho quase imperceptível, mas seus aguçados ouvidos o perceberam. Era algo que a lembrava de marionetes e articulações de madeira.

O pânico tomou conta de si, levantou-se em total desespero e procurou por algum tipo de luminosidade. Queria ter certeza de que ainda era ela. Achou uma cortina esfarrapada e a puxou com violência, dando espaço para os raios de sol adentrarem o cômodo.

Seus olhos rapidamente se acostumaram à claridade e então finalmente olhou para si mesma. Tentou gritar e chorar, mas não conseguia.

Seu corpo ainda aparentava maciez e vitalidade, mas olhando mais atentamente, percebeu a rigidez e falta de sangue, de calor. Analisou seus joelhos e cotovelos, e ali já não existiam articulações humanas. Havia virado uma boneca. Uma marionete.

"Espero que tenha gostado da sua roupa." – A voz sedutoramente perigosa falou em um canto ainda escuro do quarto – "Achei que ia combinar com sua nova aparência."

Então pela primeira vez olhou para suas vestimentas e ali viu um vestido idêntico ao que sua antiga boneca usava. Cheio de babados e numa cor suave.

"O que eu sou agora?" – Perguntou olhando diretamente para os olhos lavanda

"Você é igual a mim."

Naquele momento sentiu seu coração se partir. Estava condenada a viver junto de Sasori, a ser nada mais que uma boneca, um brinquedo para um fantasma que vulgava não mais existir.

Apesar de seu coração bater dentro do corpo amadeirado, sabia que já estava morta e condenada.


End file.
